


Never

by thingyoudowiththatthing



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Cheating, F/M, Language, Slight Violence, low self esteam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 05:43:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16738207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingyoudowiththatthing/pseuds/thingyoudowiththatthing
Summary: You fear your husband might be cheating on you





	Never

You felt a knot form in your stomach when you saw her. You had feared something had been going on between the new PA Natasha and your husband. You had never brought it up to him, because saying it would make it real. It wasn’t that he had ever really done anything to make you doubt him, but the way she was giggling and touching him every chance she got, it would upset you more than you cared to admit. You justified his actions in your mind. Jensen was gorgeous and out of your league.  You had gained weight and you were feeling less than confident about the way you looked. Especially after having your daughter.You tried telling yourself you couldn’t blame him for going elsewhere to get his needs filled.

All of these things had been true in your mind right up until now. You were standing in the parking space a few feet from his trailer, watching Natasha hike up her skirt a little and pull down her top to show of her advantages. You knew you had been lying to yourself. You knew you had to know for sure, even if knowing would mean you could never trust him again. Even if knowing meant your marriage would be over.

You wiped the tears from your eyes and took a deep breath, walking towards Jensen’s trailer. The same trailer Natasha had disappeared into a few minutes ago. You braced yourself as you rested your hand on the doorknob. You knew what you were about to walk into. You didn’t want to see it but you still had to do it. You had to confront him and you had to do so know before you lost your nerve.

You quietly walked through the door. You had barely gotten inside when you saw them. Your breath caught in your throat and tears filled your eyes as your worst fears came through right before you. Your position in the room gave you a clear view of your husband and the PA, without them being able to see you. Jensen hands rested on her hips, while her hands were somewhere under back of his shirt. They were kissing, her tongue so far down his throat the had to be feeling his tonsils.

Seconds past as hours too you. Your entire world stopped spinning as you felt your marriage shatter into pieces before your very eyes. You knew you should speak up but you couldn’t. Your body nor voice obeyed your command. You were frozen and numbed by the show playing itself out before you. Something you would later be grateful for, because suddenly your world came back into focus with one harsh shove.

Natasha flew backwards, stumbling before she regained her balance. A hurt expression written across her face, but you barely noticed. All you saw was the angered look in your husband’s eyes. You couldn’t remember ever seeing him this upset.

You sucked in a breath as Jensen’s low dangerous growl filled the room, “What the hell do you think you are doing? I’m married! Even if I wasn’t, you do not jump someone like that with no invitation to do so.”

“I know you feel guilty,” the woman between you and your husband purred, “she doesn’t have to know. I know you have baby and I am not asking you to leave her. Doesn’t mean we can’t have a little fun.” Natasha stepped forward, running her hands up Jensen’s chest, only to be harshly pushed back once again.

“I love my wife. Do I make myself clear? I want nothing to do with you!” Jensen’s voice was dangerously low, much like the one you had heard him use on Supernatural on numerous occasions.

“I know she was hot once, but Jensen come on. You are…” she started and Jensen instantly took a step forward, towering over her and she stopped talking instantly.

“Y/N is 100 times the woman you are. She is smart, fun and she is the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on. I would stop talking right now if I were you. And get the hell out of my trailer,” Jensen was almost shouting at her now.

Nastasha narrowed her eyes looking back at him, clearly pissed that he wasn’t falling into bed with her and was now insulting her instead.

“I will go to Carver. I’ll say you harassed me. You kissed me. Not the other way around,” she raised her head higher, smiling triumphantly when she saw the panicked look in Jensen’s eyes. You instantly knew what he was thinking. He knew you had been putting yourself down for months and he feared you would believe her. You felt like shit for even thinking he would have step out on you or betray you in anyway. Before Jensen could say another word you acted.

“Hey,” you stepped out of you hiding place making both Natasha and Jensen turn to face you. A malicious smile slid across her face, while the terror rose in Jensen’s eyes.

“Y/N I am so glad to see you. Your husband…” Natasha started before you hand landing against her cheek with a satisfying smack, leaving a red mark behind.

“Get the hell out of here right now,” you barely recognized your own voice. Had you not been so damn angry, you would have scared yourself. You didn’t care about the tears streaming down her face as she fled the trailer. You only cared about the man standing in front of you. You hadn’t seen him this terrified since the day he had stuttered out the words  _marry me_.  

“Y/N this is not what it looks like. I would would never… She… I am so sorry honey,” Jensen rambled and suddenly you couldn’t stop yourself. All the fear you had been carrying for month with no reason, the look on Natasha’s face when Jensen shoved her off him, every damn thing you had been thinking about yourself… all the stories you had spun in your mind, you could have spared yourself of had you just talked to your husband. All of it seemed so ridiculous now. Laughter started bubbling deep inside your chest and as much as you tried you couldn’t hold it back.

Jensen looked at you as if you had lost your mind. Clearly worried for your sanity as much as your marriage.

“Y/N?” he stepped towards you and you instantly wrapped your arms around his neck, pulling him down, kissing him with more love and passion than you had for months. It took Jensen a few seconds to react, but when he finally caught on he returned the kiss with equal fervor. His arms closed around your waist, holding you close to him. You felt his tears against your cheeks, making you break away from him, just enough to kiss them away.

“I heard everything Jay. I love you. I am sorry I ever doubted you,” you spoke softly, cupping his face in your hands. You had expected a reaction from Jensen. You thought he would be angry about your confession. It had all been in your head, but he just smiled softly at you.

“I know,” Jensen whispered, making your tears flow freely again as he pressed his lips tenderly against yours.

You pulled back a little staring up into his green, loving eyes and your heart raced a million miles per hour, “you knew? How… I never said anything… I just…”

Jensen shushed you, running his thumb over your lips, the smile never leaving his. His voice were warm and patient as he answered you, “I knew. I saw the way you looked at me, around her and other women. I knew because you haven’t been acting like yourself. I honestly just thought it was to do with having Rosie, so I didn’t bring it up.”

“I love you Jensen. I was so scared of losing you,” you whimpered, leaning into him and Jensen instantly responded, wrapping you in his arms.

“I would never cheat on you, Y/N/N. I love you so fucking much. More than anything. I would never do anything to hurt you,” Jensen spoke, pulling you impossibly closer to him as you buried your face in his chest, taking comfort in his words and strong arms encapsulating you. “Never.”


End file.
